


Ultraviolence - a TFA album

by the_many_splendored



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Cheating, Multi, Other, References to Drugs, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short fics and blurbs based on each of the songs from Lana del Rey's "Ultraviolence", which is one of my favorite albums of all time. I'll try to use all of the main six characters at least once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> So this little thing came about because I'm a member of thirst-order-confessions, and I mentioned to the gang that I had Lana's "Florida Kilos" stuck in my head, and I knew it reminded me of someone, but I wasn't sure who. One of the mods suggested Poe, and then another group member said "What about Brooklyn Baby for him too?" and yet another group member said she thought of "Black Beauty" as a song for Kylo Ren.
> 
> The rest, as they say, is history.

You and Hux broke up several months ago, but you still find yourself thinking about how you were when you were together. You'd given each other everything - or so you'd thought. However, every person has their limits, and cheating is yours. When you'd found out he was seeing other people behind your back, you dumped him in especially cold fashion. Really, it had been for the best. You two haven't seen each other since.

However, the First Order Ball is coming up, and you'll have to interact with him. The thought fills you with dread, and the only one you're going to be able to deal with it is by being the best dressed person in the place. A week before the ball, you decide that you'll wear your most daring red dress for the event. Better to be seen and thought either slutty or crazy than to disappear into the background, right?

This proves to be the right idea, but not in the way you expected. Maybe it's because of the bourbon he's drinking from the open bar, or maybe he does miss you - but when Hux sees you walk in, he's immediately at your side, as if the last five months never happened. You're gratified by the attention, truly - but when he asks to dance with you, you pull back. "Hux, no, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Nonsense," he scoffs. "Nothing wrong with a dance with an old friend.." The slur in his words tugs at your heart - you'd loved him because of his control and his power, and seeing him like this makes you upset. However, his dance frame is still impeccable, and he leads you pretty well in a slow number. When the music comes to an end, you smile in gratitude. However, what he says next makes your heart drop through the floor: "Come back to me?"

You shake your head. "Hux, that's not going to happen after what you did - besides, how do I know that's not the liquor talking?"

"No, you don't un'nerstand!" he pleads, his voice getting louder. "I still love you!"

You clap a hand over his mouth so that he won't embarrass himself in front of the troopers who are starting to look at you funny. "Are you out of your mind?" you hiss. "You must be insane if you think I'd do that!"

He pushes your hand away, but manages to speak a little more quietly. "Maybe I am - but I thought that's why we liked each other. You're insane too..." He kisses your palm, and the gesture fills you with equal parts of compassion and disgust.


	2. Ultraviolence

Nothing Kylo Ren does is free of violence. Even in the moments where he's tender, you still get hurt - like when you sit on his bed and he pulls you to him so you can wrap your legs around his waist. You ache happily from the closeness, thinking that you might just die of love, but at the same time, you can feel the imprints of his hands starting to form bruises. Not even that perfect moment of union is free of pain.

Of course, that means that the awful times are truly horrific. When he's furious, Ren makes your life a living hell - screaming that you've bewitched him into loving you, slapping you across the face - one time, he even threw you across the common room in your quarters so hard that you sprained your shoulder. He tended to your shoulder himself, not even bothering to apologize. After all, the one thing you two don't do is lie to each other, and him saying he's sorry would be a lie.

Sometimes you wonder if things would change if you and he ran away. Maybe to your homeworld, where they've never even heard of the First Order? Perhaps to the Outer Rim? However, the one time you bring it up, Ren doesn't even twist your arm for suggesting it. He merely shakes his head, and somehow that breaks your heart even more.

But whether the two of you stay with the Order or not - in the end, it doesn't matter, does it? He's your Commander, you're his vial of nightshade, and you'll love each other forever.


	3. Shades of Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader in this segment is of age, but if they seem a bit naive, it's because they don't know any other relationship outside of the one they have with Phasma.

It's understood throughout the Order that as Captain, Phasma can have as many concubines as she wishes. In her case, three is a magic number. You and two others live in her quarters, keep her home, and warm her bed. You and your fellow consorts get along fairly well - after all, you're united in a common purpose of serving the Captain. That said, you feel a glimmer of hope when she calls for you one day to join her alone.

You show up to her room in a prompt fashion, fully expecting her to take you to bed. Instead, she has you sit down in her good office chair, and she takes your hand. "Darling," she asks, "How long have you been with me now?"

Your fingers tighten in hers. "I think it's been at least two years, Captain."

She smiles. "I think you're right, and since it's been quite some time, I'd like to celebrate. Will you join me at the Gala next week?"

You blush in pleasure, but you ask, "Would it just be me, or are the four of us going as a group?" There have been times where she's brought all three of you to events as a show of status.

She shakes her head. "No, it would be just the two of us. After all, it's a special occasion, so I owe you my attention."

You throw her arms around her in joy. "Then my answer is yes! Yes, I'd love to!" She holds you tight, kissing your bare shoulder. "She loves me!" you think to yourself. "She really loves me!"

* * *

The day of the gala arrives, and you can hardly contain yourself for glee. As you walk onto the bridge on Phasma's arm, you marvel at the decorations in silver and red. The people who see you two walk in nod in admiration, but you're sure they're all looking at Phasma. She is *radiant*, looking like the absolute mistress of her destiny in a crisp dress uniform and a Captain's hat. You're sure everyone else is jealous that they're not walking with her.

However, you start to suspect something is wrong when she leaves you to go speak to someone you've never seen before. Within a minute, they've disappeared into the crowd. At first, you try not to panic, and you take a small Corellian whisky from a passing tray to calm your nerves. General Hux's first wife sees you, and she slides over. "Are you all right, dear?"

You nod, although you're sure you're not convincing her in the slightest. "I'm just not used to being by myself in crowds, that's all.." You sip your drink carefully, not wanting to make an idiot of yourself.

She smiles in understanding. "It *is* a bit overwhelming at first - let's see if we can find your Captain, shall we?" She offers her arm, and you take it, walking around the floor with her. The stroll, combined with the slight tipsiness from your drink, helps to sooth you, especially as you look at the decorations. The committee for Corporate Affairs has genuinely outdone themselves.

Mrs. Hux stops suddenly, and you bump into her, thankfully not spilling your glass. "Is something wrong?" you ask. She doesn't answer, staring straight ahead. You follow her gaze, and you see two people kissing passionately in the corner of the room. The first person is a stranger to you, but you realize with a lurch of nausea that the other person is your beloved Captain. Your hand tightens on the other consort's arm, and she escorts you away before there's a scene.

Out in a spare hallway, you try to catch your breath, begging yourself not to cry. Mrs. Hux kneels in front of you and says, "If you need to weep, I won't blame you. It doesn't matter how long you've been with someone, seeing that is always painful - I should know."

You shake your head as tears sting your eyes. "That's not why I'm upset - I'm angry at myself! I can't believe I thought....I thought...." The older woman pulls you into her arms and you break down in sobs. "I thought that I was special, I thought she loved me, I thought....I thought I'd gotten through to her...."

She pats your hair. "We can't get through to their world, darling. It's not meant for us." The use of that endearment makes you even more upset, and she holds you for several minutes. When you're done, she helps you clean up so that Phasma won't notice you've been crying.

When your captain asks you later about whether you liked the gala, you merely shrug. "It was all right, ma'am. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love, comments are life!


	4. Brooklyn Baby

Sometimes, you wonder if you were born in the wrong time. You understand that it’s a blessing to live in a time after the destruction of the Empire, but in your heart, you always wonder if the time of the Rebels was more romantic, more vivid.

Poe’s the only one who understands. Though he’s older than you are, he still grew up idolizing General Organa and the other heroes of the Rebellion. While others on the base dismiss you for being too young to understand the complexities of the time, Poe encourages your research, and even helps you build a music collection based on what his parents enjoyed. Soon, your files list is almost a library in its own right. You spend many happy days setting the music on autoplay and just dreaming.

On one such day, you’re lying on your bed with your eyes closed when someone knocks, taking you out of your trance. You call for the person to come in, and Poe opens the door slightly, waving at you. “Hey, kid - heard the music from down the hall, thought I’d join you.” 

“Sure,” you say with a smile. “You want something to drink? Tea, liquor, water?”

He opens the door farther, and you see he’s carrying his guitar. “Actually, I wanted to try something. How well do you know “Dreams”? I’ve been working on the chords.”

“It’s my favorite!” You scramble off the bed and pull up two chairs. Poe sits, and starts strumming the opening chords. He nods to you, and you start singing, trying to imitate the vocal fry of the Corellian singer who wrote the piece.

_“Now here you go again, you say you want your freedom, well who am I to keep you down?_

_It’s only right that you should play the way you feel it….”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dreams" was chosen for several reasons. Firstly, it's one of my all time favorite songs. Secondly, it was big on the charts in 1977 when the first Star Wars film came out, so the time difference is appropriate. Thirdly, I think it captures that sense of poetry and imagery that Reader is longing for in their life.
> 
> As for imagining Stevie Nicks being Corellian, that was more random.


	5. West Coast

On the Resistance Base, there's a general understanding - there are times when everyone, yes, everyone, is going to join in an enormous celebration. Alcohol and food will be freely served, music will play for hours, and all attendees will take the next three days to recover. After all, the Resistance has continued to survive - why not eat, drink and be merry? If you're not going to drink, why even attend?

Until you and Rey started dating, you tended to agree with that sentiment. There's a certain romance to throwing oneself into a rave, and you'd hate to have to give that up. In fact, when she first mentioned that she doesn't drink, you were confused and slightly hurt. She's a hero - you'd think that she, more than anyone, would deserve to have a night of total freedom away from her training. Besides, if she's not drinking, and you are - does that mean she's judging you?

However, as the two of you get more serious as a couple, you realize you've completely misinterpreted Rey's feelings about the matter. She doesn't stay sober out of some sense of moral superiority - it's that taking a known depressant goes against every survival instinct she has. When your beloved Jedi was on Jakku, any lapse in her awareness could mean the loss of food or other critical supplies. Even here on the Base, she surveys her surroundings perfectly, never letting anything escape her attention.

Anyway, you realize she doesn't even need the liquor. The more time you spend with her, the more you realize that Rey has more charisma and passion in her small toe than could ever be found at the bottom of a whiskey glass. She dances, she sings, and when she moves, it's like she leaves a trail of light behind her. When she grabs a person to dance with at the celebrations, she always leaves her partner than they were before. She's your light and your hope - and on the day you realize that, you think with a start: "Kriff, I'm in love!"


	6. Sad Girl

You never thought things would end up this way. When you and Finn first got together, it was so clear that you belonged with each other. However, when General Organa, who didn’t know about the two of you, set Finn up on a date with her goddaughter Billie, Finn hid you away instead of telling the truth.

Now you’re stuck. Finn and Billie are engaged, and you couldn’t leave even if you wanted to. Finn was your first love, and the idea of abandoning him completely makes you want to curl up on the floor and never leave your room again. 

He still comes to you sometimes to warm your bed, and you could almost believe that he still wants you. However, one look at him and Billie together, and you know he’ll never leave her for good. Rey has noticed too, and has begged you to spare yourself and go away somewhere. However, when she says that, all you feel is anger. If she knew what it was like to be in love, she’d never dare suggest such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify - I don't think Finn is trying to break the Reader's heart...but sometimes, the kindest people are the ones who hurt us the most.


	7. Pretty When You Cry

You find Kylo mooning over a picture of that Jakku scavenger woman - the one who injured him so badly, and yet he's fascinated with her. You've never been Force-sensitive, and you can't see anything special about her.

You cough to announce your presence, and he barely looks at you before waving you in.  You take your usual place sitting on his lap, but the hand that wraps around your waist is loose, not possessive like it normally is.  You snuggle closer to him, and while he doesn't push you away, he doesn't give any sign he wants you close, either.  The holo in front of you flickers - the girl is in the midst of training. Kylo must have sent a spy drone to whatever planet she's on.

"I have to find her," he says, and you look at him funny.

"What do you mean, have to?" you ask. "Doesn't the Supreme Leader still need you here?"  _More importantly_ , you think to yourself,  _don't you know **I** need you here?_

If he hears that last thought, he gives no indication.  "The Supreme Leader also wants to have an audience with her.  I'm sufficiently recovered, I can make the journey."

You can't quell a rising sense of panic - he's always gone so long when he's away. "And if you do bring her back?"

Here, he smiles in a way you haven't seen in weeks. "He says she'll be my apprentice."

For some reason, this is what tips you over the edge. What you  _want_ to do is take his saber from him and run him through for leaving you in the dust like this - but what actually happens is that you cry in large gasping sobs that would be embarrassing if you weren't so upset.  He lets go of you in shock (and perhaps disgust?) and you hit the floor, curling up into a ball.

He lets you cry for a minute, then cups your chin to make you look at him. "Do you know you've never looked more beautiful than you do now?"


	8. Money, Power, Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader knows that Armitage Hux is a shallow materialist - because it's like looking in a mirror.

When Armitage first suggests the idea of leaving the Order for good, you have to restrain yourself from laughter. Is he making a joke? Life's too good to risk it with adventures, and you know Hux isn't religious in any way. What is he really after?

 

"I'm serious!" he insists. "We could pack up and be gone before anyone finds us!" He seems so painfully earnest that you realize you need to set him straight before his chatter gets you both executed for treason.

 

Pushing him down on a chair, you sit in his lap. "Honey, we've been together a long time, and I thought we knew each other better than this. If you think I *want* to leave? You've lost that mental edge that made me fall for you in the first place. Besides which, you're no romantic poet.  Do you really think we could survive out in the Unknown Regions, even if the Order wasn't after us?"

 

He seems to get your point, but asks, "Haven't you ever wanted more than the diamonds and finery, though?"

 

This time your laugh is deep and sincere. "Darling, the diamonds are all I ever wanted."


	9. Fucked My Way Up To The Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking up doesn't just mean sex.

Sometimes, having a lover, even your dear Phasma, know your every secret is terrifying.  You've kept up a cultivated persona ever since you joined the Order, and in front of everyone else, you're as impenetrable as stone. No amount of cajoling or drinking will get your past out of you, not even when Kylo tries to compel you to tell the truth. The idea that someone can get behind the facade is unnerving at the worst of times.

 

At the best of times, you know that having someone recognize your struggles is a relief.  You've made some serious fuck-ups in your career that would have reduced you to crippling shame if you were dealing with them alone. However, at Phasma's side, you've come to learn that those same mistakes have only made you more resolute and fearless. One day, you find out the truth - her career hasn't been perfect either. Maybe this is a sign you two belong together after all.


	10. Old Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are worth waiting for.

In your earliest memory, from when you were about three years old, you recall running through the fields outside your village with a boy your age trying to catch some errant bug that had caught your eye. However, when you turned around after catching the insect, he had disappeared.  Over the years, you've asked your parents time and again who he is, but they've always said he was an imaginary friend. You want to believe them, but how could you have imagined someone with such kind eyes?

 

After you turn 22, it becomes clear to your father that the planet is no longer safe due to First Order influence, and the three of you evacuate to D'Qar.  During the trip, your father tells you the story: "When you were very little, some ex-Imperial officers came snooping around the village.  I don't know what they wanted, but they took your friend. I was so relieved they didn't take you that I thought it would be better for you to forget your friend ever existed at all. I'm sorry - I don't even remember his name."

 

Patting his shoulder, you say "I know you were just trying to protect me. I guess -" You sigh. "I guess I just wish I knew what had happened to him. I really think we would have been best friends if he'd been able to stay."

 

The vessel lands, and you're the first one off it; you've been desperate for some fresh air. At the base of the platform is a handsome young man, and looking him over, you like what you see. His smile is genuine, his dark skin picks up the light and almost glows, and his haircut is tight and military. This is clearly someone who know's what he's doing. However, you can't shake the feeling that you should know him.

 

He seems to feel the same, because after he gets your information and directs you to where you and your parents will be staying, he says, "I'm sorry, this must sound odd - but have we met?"

 

Inside, you're doing cartwheels, but outside you simply smile. "I do believe we have."


	11. The Other Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't trade your life for Rey's - it doesn't seem like all it's cracked up to be.

Sometimes you're jealous of your roommate. Rey often lives up to her name, being regarded almost as royalty by the other members of the Resistance, and many flock to her hoping for a chance to win her favor. Rare is the morning when you wake up and someone isn't leaving Rey's bedroom with a sheepish grin on their face. You're always polite to them, but you can't help feeling a bit put out that you've never been as popular.

However, when you find out the truth, your jealousy disappears in a blink. One night you get back, and Rey is sitting on the couch, clearly having just sobbed in especially piteous fashion. The only other time you saw her this way was after Finn was wounded, and as you sit next to her, you ask "Hey, did someone get hurt?"

She sniffles, trying to compose herself. "No, I'm just being stupid. Master Luke was right and I need to trust him on these things."

"What things?" You've heard of the Jedi's reputation in terms of foresight.

She clears her throat. "He told me that attachments are very dangerous, but occasionally the body still yearns for things it can't do on its own. He doesn't want me to be anyone's full time partner, but he said he would understand if I had to have brief affairs when I feel alone. I'd thought it was enough, but..." Her lips tremble and her eyes start to water again. Sitting down next to her, you offer your shoulder and she leans into you.

In the gentlest voice you can offer, you say, "It isn't?"

She shakes her head. "It's not. I lived alone on Jakku and as awful as it was - I got used to it. But having someone and then not getting to keep them - I think it's honestly worse." Rey curls in more tightly to you and you wrap your arm around her. "I never imagined how painful it would be to not get to be someone's steady girl."

When she says that, you have a realization. You haven't been jealous of Rey for having people over - you've been jealous of the others for being with her. Before you can lose your courage, you tilt Rey's chin up so you can look her in the eye. "What would you say about being *my* girl?"


	12. Black Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know Kylo's not acting this way for no reason, but it's still tiring.

You count yourself lucky that Kylo trusts you enough to tell you of his past.  You can't say that in his position, you wouldn't have the same constant heaviness on your soul.  The Supreme Leader is wise, but the things he's demanded of your beloved have been cruel and unfair.

 

With that in mind, you would think that Kylo would want to grab at any chance for beauty and happiness that he can get.  You try your best to help, making sure that your quarters are well-scrubbed and offering your best moves in bed. You've even dyed your hair to look more like his - he's always been so beautiful with his dark hair and pale aristocratic looks. Yet none of this seems to get through to him.

 

After a while, it becomes exhausting. You love him dearly, but you can't take it anymore. Kylo is shocked when he comes back to quarters to find you packing your things. "Darling, what's this?"

 

"I'm moving out," you say. "I adore you, you know that, but I'm done. I can't look after you and still take care of myself."

 

You pick up your bag and move towards the door, but Kylo stops in your path, not allowing you by. "You're not going anywhere."

 

"Kylo, please, I don't want to fight. I just want to let you handle this however you see fit, because clearly, what I've tried hasn't worked."

 

His expression softens. "Says who?"


	13. Guns and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty counts for a lot these days.

You and Armitage are hardly a match made in heaven. He's warlike, brutal and bombastic - you're more quiet and literary-minded. He shines like gun-metal, you're more retiring - not unlike a wilting rose petal.

This has led to some pretty awful fights between the two of you, but in the years you've been together, you've realized something very important. Your general may be an arrogant prick, but he has never once lied to you. You wouldn't consider this such an achievement, but when you look back on your life, you realize that no other partner has ever been so consistent or secure.

That security gets reaffirmed on a warm summer night when you're both on leave. You're watching the sunset when you feel him looking at you. You blush and ask "Is there something on my face?"

He shakes his head. "I was just thinking that you look lovely with the light on you."

You smile back. "Look who's talking."

"We really do go together well, don't we?"


	14. Florida Kilos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing wrong with a good dream if it inspires some creativity.

The fantasy starts when you accidentally find out that Poe has a tattoo. You're helping him do some work on the ships, and you happen to look over just as his shirt un-tucks. Thankfully his back is turned, because you're staring like an idiot. On the side of his stomach is the most elaborate tree design you've ever seen.

 

Later, even knowing that the tree must be some symbol from his homeworld, you start dreaming of him getting the ink on some seedy backwater planet. The dreams become more and more convoluted, and within a week, you find yourself writing out scenes from your dreams to help keep them straight.

 

You're in just such a writing mood when Poe comes and taps you on the shoulder a while later. "Hey, we were supposed to meet with the General, remember?"

 

You hurriedly close your notebook and smile sheepishly at him. "Yeah, I'm coming. I just get lost in my work, you know."

 

"I've definitely noticed you being busy. Do you want me to read what you're working on? I'm not the best editor but I can at least let you know if I like it."

 

The idea of him reading what's really a self-indulgent exercise is a bit unnerving to you. "I dunno, Poe - it's not anything I'm ever going to publish."

 

"Please?" He turns to you and you can see the sincerity in his request. "I can't tell you how long it's been since I've had a chance to actually read some honest-to-stars literature."

 

You sigh. "Fine, it's just...take all of it with a grain of salt, ok?"

 

He returns your notebook the next day, and gives you a hug, saying he liked it a lot. When you press for more information, he says "I tucked a note in there. Read it when you're alone."  You try not to pout, but you can't deny your excitement when you get back to your room and a piece of paper falls out with the following message:

 

"Kiddo, I'd have to be blind to see that your kingpin character doesn't reflect me at least a little bit, and that his partner isn't a little like you. However, that's a compliment, not a criticism.  I don't know what's going on in your head, but if this is the alternate life you see for us, I'm genuinely impressed.  I'm not a deathstick dealer who needs some enforcer to sacrifice themselves for me; on the contrary, I want to be your support. When it comes to literature, I'll be any help you need, whether it's editing or taking you dancing when you need a distraction. What do you say?"

At that last line, you squeal and faint onto your bed.


End file.
